


Ultimatum

by rhith



Category: Shinhwa (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhith/pseuds/rhith
Relationships: Kim Dongwan/Lee Minwoo, Kim Dongwan/Mun Junghyuk | Eric
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

"Here's your mission." The man tossed a picture onto the desk.

The slightly younger man grabbed it and stared at it, "Who's he?"

"Detective Lee Minwoo. He works around these parts...he's the best there is." The older man sat down behind his desk.

"And he's my mission?"

"Yes he is. He's been trying to track us down for years and he's getting a bit too close for my comfort."

"So...what am I supposed to do?"

"We're going to kidnap him."

"Why even bother? If he's so good he'll get away."

The older man laughed, "He can't get away if you're going to watch him. You're the best we have."

"So we kidnap him then what?"

"We bribe the police...make them leave us alone. Or else we'll hurt their precious Minwoo."

"Alright...when do we do this?"

"We have it all set up...he won't know what hit him." He snickered evilly.

-

"I'm out of here!" Minwoo grabbed his jacket, putting over his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Minwoo!" A younger man waved to him.

He walked out of the building and pulled out a cigarette from his pocket. He put it between his lips and lit it up. He walked towards his car, which he unlocked. He tossed his jacket in the passenger's seat then heard his phone go off. He exhaled some smoke and swiped open his phone, "Hello?"

"Detective Lee Minwoo." A deep voice said.

"Yes, that's me. Who is this?" He dropped his cigarette and stomped it out.

"I'm afraid I cannot disclose that information to you."

"And why not?" He got into his car and closed the door.

"Do you know of Eric Mun?"

His eyes widened at the name, "Sure, do you work for him?"

"Tonight a quarter before midnight, Mr. Mun will be meeting with some people. People with great power, which I cannot disclosed to you...for my own safety."

"Alright...where is this going down?"

"Outskirts of town, in the first and only abandoned warehouse there." The line went dead.

Minwoo closed his phone and started up the car. The reason Minwoo even got into doing police work was to find Eric Mun. The man who screwed his life over, by having his father killed. Leaving a distressed mother to take care of. It was all for revenge.

He also knew very well it was a trap. Normally some guy would not have called, claiming to be working for Eric, and give out information. It was crap. So he was ready for the trap he was about to walk into.

\---

Minwoo parked in front of the abandoned warehouse, the mysterious caller told him about. With a pistol in hand, he went inside. Right away he was attacked; thankfully he was quick and ducked out of the way of a kick to his face. Followed by a kick to the knee, he pointed the gun at him, "Hold it right there."

The man knelt down holding his knee in pain, "You knew?"

"I'm not stupid. Where's Eric?"

"Like I would tell you..."

Minwoo kicked him across the face and made his way further into the warehouse. He knew that one person wasn't all in the warehouse. He was the only part of the trap and Minwoo knew it.

He got into this big room where it was empty besides one chair. He looked around carefully but saw no one. He walked over to the chair and stared at it, "What the hell?"

He heard someone come into the room and quickly turned around. There stood a man a bit taller than himself, he was unarmed. Minwoo pointed his gun at him, "Who are you?"

"Does that matter? You're going to shoot me anyways..." He grinned.

"Where's Eric?"

"If I told you then I'd have to kill you...but sadly that isn't what I'm supposed to do."

"Then why are you here?"

He sighed and turned around, "I'm here for you..."

"Wh--" Minwoo was cut off when the other man turned around quickly kicking Minwoo in the face.

The man watched as Minwoo fell to the floor, knocked out. He snickered, "You let your guard down...and you're supposed to be the best?" He clapped, and few other men came in. "Tie him up while I contact Eric."

"Yes, sir!" The men grabbed Minwoo and put him in the chair. The man opened up his phone and dialed a number, "He's in our hands now, Eric."

"Good....I'll be right over."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Nothing will be the same without you..." She fell to her knees and stared at the picture._

_"I'm here mom." He cried, but she didn't seem to care._

_"There is no life without you." She covered her face with her hands as she cried hard._

_"I'm here mom..." He yelled this time at her, "I'm here...your son!"_

_"I have no son..." She turned to look at him._

Minwoo slowly opened his eyes, he could barely see anything. His vision was blurred and it was dark. His head started pounding as he slowly remembered what happened. Some asshole had kicked him.

"Look who decided to finally wake up and join us." A stern voice said.

Minwoo gritted his teeth as he recognized the voice. He tried to get out of the chair he saw he was sitting on. It was no use. He looked down and saw his hands and legs were bound to the chair. He growled, "Eric..."

The hanging light above Minwoo turned on and the 'great' Eric stepped into it. His black hair was slicked back as a cigarette hanging between his lips. He wore a high end black suit. It was obvious he was a rich man. He grinned at Minwoo in a detesting manner, "Mr. Lee Minwoo...it's been a while."

A while? Eric had his father killed when he was 16. Eric was the same age, the youngest mob boss around. So of course it had been a while. Minwoo narrowed his eyes into a glare, "What is going on, Eric?"

Eric removed his cigarette from his mouth, "You've been trying for god knows how many years to find me. You got a bit too close so I decided to just bring you to me...put your mind at ease."

"Yea right...what's going on here?"

Eric pushed his cigarette out on Minwoo's shoulder, giving him a small burn, "We're keeping you hostage..."

"Hostage?"

"The police and everyone else better leave us alone...or else we'll kill you."

"That plan sucks...you know you can't get far. I'm the best there is...I'll escape and kill your a--" He was interrupted when Eric slapped him across the face.

Eric shook his hand as he stared at the cop, "You may be the best but we have someone who is the best." He motioned for someone to come over, "This is Kim Dongwan. He'll be watching you."

A slightly taller man than Minwoo came forward. He wore black baggy jeans, a tight white tee shirt and a black beanie on his head covering his hair. Minwoo stared at him and remembered it was him that knocked him out. He looked at Eric, "He won't stop me..."

"Just cooperate with us and I'll let you have a chance at me. How does that sound?" Eric offered.

"You can take that offer and stick it up your ass! I'll escape and kill you!"

Eric laughed, "Sure you will...keep on talking." He motioned for something.

A bigger man hit Minwoo over the head, causing him to black out. Eric looked at Dongwan, "Don't worry...he's all talk."

"I wasn't worried." Dongwan simply said, "Am I supposed to stay here and watch him?"

"No." Eric smiled, "You're taking him home. House arrest actually..."

"You're kidding, right? I'm not bringing some guy into my house!" Dongwan growled.

"Too bad...or I'll have you killed too." Eric crossed his arms, "Tonight we're moving him to your place...if you like it or not."

"This is crap." Dongwan looked at the knocked out Minwoo and let out a deep heavy sigh.

\---

_"Look over there, Minwoo." He said softly, "That is Eric Mun...the youngest mob boss there ever was."_

_He looked at the kid who was his own age, he looked very innocent. He blinked in confusion, "If he's the boss then why doesn't anyone stop him?"_

_"No one has anything against him...since he's so young. They have to wait until he is at least eighteen."_

Minwoo groaned as he felt the heat of the sun hit his face. He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at a white ceiling. He sat up carefully, since his head was pounding from being hit. He stared at what he had been laying on, a couch. He rubbed the back of his head and tried to stand up. He looked at his right hand and saw it was handcuffed to the back of the couch. The couch had a wooden frame and was cushioned on the bottom. He sat back down and surveyed the room he was in. He didn't recognize anything. There were no pictures, decorations or anything. Just old crappy furniture. Obviously it wasn't Eric's place.

He heard some moving around in the other room. He sat himself up, so he could attack whoever it was, even though he was handcuffed to the couch. He saw a familiar face come out of the room, Dongwan.

Minwoo stared at what Dongwan was wearing or the lack of that is. He stood there in only sweatpants, exposing his toned tan chest. He glanced at Minwoo before going into another room, the bathroom.

Minwoo watched the door carefully; he didn't want this man to take any chance at him. So he had to watch his every move carefully. The door opened, Minwoo watched as the other man walked over to the refrigerator which was close to the couch.

Dongwan drank some milk from a carton as he looked at Minwoo. The cop stared at him carefully, "You're Dongwan, right?"

Dongwan used the back of his hand to wipe the milk from his lips, "And that matters because?"

"Is this your place?"

Dongwan tossed the milk back into the fridge, "Yes it is."

"Hmph....it's a piece of crap."

"It's my piece of crap and I like it...so shut up." Dongwan walked back into the other room, which was his bedroom.

Minwoo sighed and leaned back in his seat, he knew that no one was going to hurt him. If Eric wanted him dead, he'd already be. He figured Dongwan wasn't all that great, even if he was claimed to be the best. The best what? Best henchman? Surely that wasn't it...and it didn't matter. He closed his eyes as his headache started to get worse. He felt his stomach rumble, he was hungry. He heard something being set on a hard surface, but didn't bother to open his eyes.

"Here." An annoyed voice said.

Minwoo opened his eyes and stared at the plate and glass on the coffee table. Toast, milk and some pills. He leaned forward and grabbed the toast and started to munch away at it, using one hand. He looked up at Dongwan, who was now fully clothed. Dongwan grinned at him, Minwoo didn't like this grin...it was mocking him almost. He swallowed his toast, "What are you smiling about?"

"You're scarfing down that toast as if you haven't eaten in years." He sat down in a wooden chair that was across from the couch, "You look so hopeless."

"That's because I'm handcuffed to this ugly couch."

"Well I like my ugly couch...so piss off." Dongwan glared at him.

"Eric said you were the best...at what? Obviously not decorating...or dressing for that matter." Minwoo looked at the black tank top and baggy black jeans the other man wore.

"So you work for the fashion police?" Dongwan sneered at him, "It doesn't matter what I do."

"What do you think once I get out of here, I'll arrest you?"

"You don't scare me...besides I won't get caught."

"And why not?"

"None of your goddamn business..." Dongwan crossed his arms, "And here I was thinking you weren't going to speak to me...would have been so much easier for me."

"I like making people's lives hell..." Minwoo picked up the pills and examined them seeing it was aspirin. How nice. He popped them in his mouth and downed them with some milk.

Minwoo stared at Dongwan for about five minutes before speaking again, "Don't I know you from somewhere?"

Dongwan seemed to be thrown off by the question, "Do you?"

"I do...or at least I think so." Minwoo thought about it hard, "Did I catch you before, maybe?"

Dongwan shrugged, "Did you?"

"Don't give me that...who are you?"

"You know my name."

Minwoo scoffed, "Don't make this hard for me...just tell me who the hell you are."

"No." Dongwan stood up and put on his sneakers.

"Where are you going?"

"What are you? My mom?" Dongwan glanced at him as he grabbed his keys, "It doesn't matter where I am going...I'll be back soon."

Dongwan left the apartment, leaving Minwoo bound to the couch. Minwoo sighed, "Who is he?"

Minwoo went digging through his memory for a Kim Dongwan. He had seen him before, maybe not so grown up and built with muscle. He growled to himself as he tried his best to remember anything about him. Nothing. Who was he? He gave up on thinking after ten minutes and laid down on the couch. He closed his eyes and tried to get rid of the faint headache he had.  
 _  
"Mr. Lee was murdered." An officer spoke._

_Minwoo stood there in shock, his father was killed. He watched as his mother began to cry hysterically. She was never stable it seemed, at least when it was only her with her only son. Minwoo hugged her, "Mom..."_

_"How was he m-murdered?" She attempted to say._

_"Shot multiple times to the chest." The officer glanced at Minwoo quickly; see the boy showed no real emotion._

_"Who d-did this?!" She yelled._

_"A person working under Mr. Mun." He sighed, the Mun group was always giving the police trouble, "We have him in jail...but sadly we have no proof that Mr. Mun sent him to kill Mr. Lee."_

_Minwoo's eyes grew big, as he remembered what his father told him before, "Eric Mun..."_

_He held his mother tight as she cried even harder. He began grinding his teeth together as anger rose in him. "He won't get away with this..." That day on Minwoo sought revenge by becoming the best detective there was._


	3. Chapter 3

_"What are you going to do...shoot me?" A tough voice said._

Minwoo sat up and rubbed his eye with his free hand. He heard someone come into the apartment. He opened his eyes fully and saw Dongwan in the kitchen with paper bags. He watched him put away the food he had gotten, "You went shopping?"

Dongwan ignored him as he put some beer in the fridge. Minwoo rolled his eyes and sat back, tugging on the couch with his handcuffed hand.

"Break my couch and I'll hurt you." Dongwan said coldly.

"It's an ugly couch..." Minwoo hissed.

"What's so ugly about it?" Dongwan slammed the fridge closed and stared at him.

"The color...dark green with orange dirty flowers." He looked at the other man, "You have no taste."

"It was my grandmother's couch, asshole." Dongwan walked away into his bedroom.

Minwoo laughed, "Great I’m being held hostage by a granny's boy."

"Shut up!" Dongwan yelled from the other room.

He sat down on his bed and pulled out his phone. He dialed a number and put it up to his ear, "Hey, this guy is pissing me off."

"Live with it, Dongwan. You're the only one that can stop him from getting me at the moment."

"Did you tell the police we have him?"

"Yes. Don't worry about it...keep a low profile. Meaning no going outside, and no calling anyone...even me. I'll call you or send someone over when we need you. Got it?"

"Yes, sir." The line went dead.

Dongwan fell back on his bed and sighed, "This sucks..."

"Yah, granny's boy!" Minwoo yelled.

Dongwan grumbled a little and went out in the main room again, "What?!"

"I have to pee..." Minwoo squirmed around a little.

"Then pee."

"On your beloved couch? No thank you...it isn't worthy of my pee." Minwoo smiled at him sheepishly.

"I know what you're trying to do. After I let you go, you'll attack me and run off." Dongwan shook his head, "I have orders to keep you here so no."

"That's a good plan...but seriously I haven't peed all day." Minwoo whined slightly, "I don't care if you cuff me to you...I gotta pee!"

Dongwan sighed, knowing it was true. He had been handcuffed to the couch all day and didn't pee himself. He walked over in front of him and stared down at him, "I don't trust you."

"And who doesn't? Please hurry...my bladder is going to explode!" Minwoo squirmed around some more.

Dongwan put his knee down on the couch between Minwoo's legs. He took the key out of his pocket and undid the handcuffs from the couch. He slapped it down on his left wrist, "There..." He stepped back.

Minwoo looked at each other's hands, "This is perverted...you going in there to watch me pee?"

"No asshole..." Dongwan pulled on it and went towards the bathroom.

"I bet this turns you on...being handcuffed to another man." He snickered.

Dongwan pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door until it hit the chain of the handcuffs. He stood waiting for the cop to finish his business. Minwoo groaned as he relieved himself, "Oh god that feels good..."

Dongwan rolled his eyes. He didn't expect the best detective out there to be so goofy. He expected some stuck up detective that thought he was number one. That he was the best around and no one could ever stop him. He didn't expect a goofy, whiny brat that was obviously what he was.

Dongwan yanked on the handcuffs, "Are you done?"

Minwoo opened the door, "Yes..." He rubbed his stomach, "I'm hungry."

"And I care...because?"

"You bought food...gimme some!"

"Why are you such a brat?" Dongwan glared at him, "Aren't you the best detective out there?"

"Yes I am." Minwoo smiled.

"Then why are you such a child?"

"It seems to be bothering you..."

"You think that annoying me so bad I'll let you go?"

"Didn't think of that...sure, why not?"

"You're not a detective...you're an idiot!" Dongwan sat down on the couch, forgetting that Minwoo had to also.

Minwoo sat next to him, "Are you gonna cuff me to the couch?"

"I dunno if I should..." Dongwan glared at him, "Either way you'll bug the crap out of me."

"True." Minwoo snickered.

_"What are you going to do...shoot me?"_

_"Shut up!" Minwoo's hands shook as he pointed the gun at him._

_"Only a rookie." The person laughed._

Minwoo looked at Dongwan closely, "Where do I know you from?"

He looked at him, "Look...I've never met you before. So who knows where you know me from..."

"We didn't go to school together? I didn't stop you when I was doing rookie work?" Minwoo leaned into him staring into his eyes.

Dongwan looked at him disgusted, he pushed him away, "I don't know!"

Minwoo smirked, "Maybe I dated you once..."

Dongwan unlocked his handcuff and attached it to the couch again. He stared at the cop and backed away, “I don't date...men..."

Minwoo licked his lips, "Always a first for everything."

Dongwan's eye twitched, "I seriously have no clue, once so ever, how you are the best there is. You're freaking me out..." He walked into his bedroom.

-

Dongwan laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He thought about the childish man in his living room, he only knew his name, job and how kid-like he was. He knew there was some history between him and his boss Eric. He closed his eyes and started drifting off to sleep. He knew that he wasn't going to get that much sleep unless the other man was asleep also.

Minwoo sat there on the couch, wondering about how he could escape. Sure bugging the crap out of Dongwan was fun, but Minwoo had to get revenge. Then it came to mind, why did he act the way he did towards Dongwan? It was as if they had known each other for years, except he had just met him. Was it just their personalities were compatible?

Minwoo grinned, knowing that Dongwan was asleep, he began to yell, "Dongwan! Are you sleeping? I hope not because..." He started tugging on his handcuff, "I'm going to break your beloved couch! Hurry granny's boy!"

Dongwan walked into the room, "You better shut up..."

"Or else what....Wannie?" Minwoo bit down on his lip, grinning at the nickname he gave him.

"Don't call me that..." He growled.

"Why did granny call you that?"

"Shut up! Go to sleep!"

Minwoo kept tugging on the couch, "No! I'm not tired!"

"Go to sleep!" Dongwan kicked him lightly in the shin.

Minwoo growled, "Don't kick me, asshole!"

"Shut up!" Dongwan put his legs on the sides of the cop and put his hands around his neck, "I'll kill you!"

"You can't though!"

He started squeezing his neck lightly but enough to get his point across, "Yes I can! You're so annoying!"

The sound of snapping wood was heard and they stared at each other with wide eyes. Dongwan slowly looked at where Minwoo was cuffed, "You broke my couch!"

Before Minwoo could push him off of him, he slapped the handcuff onto his own wrist, "You bastard...broke my couch."

He got off of him and walked to his room, pulling the cop along. He sat down on his bed, "I guess I can't cuff you to anything besides me."

"I could rip off your hand." Minwoo grinned.

Dongwan laid down, "Shut up and sleep on the floor."

Minwoo laid down on top of him. Dongwan blushed a tiny bit, "Hey! Get off of me!"

"No! I'm sleeping!" Minwoo purposely started to nuzzle against his chest.

"Are you gay or something?!" Dongwan tried to push him off but the shorter man was clung to him.

"Maybe..." Minwoo snickered.

"You're the worst cop and hostage ever!" Dongwan sat up; Minwoo sat there in his lap looking at him, "Get off of me..."

"Or else what, Wannie?" Minwoo teased.

"Or else I'll k--" Dongwan choked on his words when Minwoo kissed him.

Dongwan pushed him down on the bed, "You...you ass!"

Minwoo snuggled against him, "Nighty night Wannie!"


	4. Chapter 4

Dongwan woke up in a terrible mood, it was only day two with the childish idiotic cop. He looked next to himself on the bed, where Minwoo laid sleeping peacefully. He watched him for a moment deciding if he should wake him up or not. The idiot looked cute sleeping there...but once awake Dongwan was sure the cop would bug the crap out of him. Then he remembered that the cop had kissed him. He shivered at the memory and started to kick him, "Wake up!"

Minwoo groaned, "No..."

Dongwan got off the bed and dragged him off of it, he hit the floor with a thump. Minwoo opened his eyes and growled, "Asshole! That hurt!"

"You didn't wake up..." Dongwan forced the other man to his feet and pulled him along to the kitchen.

”What are we having to eat? I’m starving!” Minwoo whined.

“I’m having toast…you are having nothing!” Dongwan growled as he grabbed a piece of bread and put it in the toaster.

Minwoo hugged him from behind, “Feed me!”

Dongwan blushed, “Let go of me…”

“Feed me!” He whined pathetically.

“Let go!” Dongwan tried removing the cop’s hands from him.

Minwoo slowly moved his hands down the other man’s body to the rim of his pants. He wiggled a few fingers under it, “Feed me!”

Dongwan grabbed the cop’s hands, “W-What’re you doing?”

Minwoo groaned as he forced his free hand down the man’s pants, “You’re carrying a concealed weapon my friend…” He whispered it in the other man’s ear softly.

“Don’t!” Dongwan yelled as he removed Minwoo’s hand from down his pants. He pinned him to the ground, “You perv…”

“So you like being on top?” Minwoo teased as he licked his lips, “Fine with me.”

Dongwan slapped him across the face, to both of their surprise. Minwoo narrowed his eyes into a glare, “What the hell was that for?”

“Don’t ever…touch me…like that again…”

Minwoo grinned, “And if I do?”

“I’ll kill you.” He said in a serious tone.

“Oh really? And Eric wouldn’t be mad about that?” He used his free hand to go up Dongwan’s shirt.

“S-Stop.”

“It turns me on when someone pins me on the ground.” He growled naughtily, “How about we do it?”

Dongwan got off of him and forced him to his feet, “I won’t fuck you if that’s what you want.”

“Fuck? I was only thinking about a kiss but hey if you wanna let’s do it.” He grinned as he leaned towards him.

Dongwan pushed him away, “Don’t!”

“Or what? We’re handcuffed together, remember?” He lifted up their handcuffed hands.

Dongwan pulled him into the bedroom and handcuffed him to the bed, “Break the bed and I’ll break you.” He walked out of the room.

Minwoo sat there handcuffed to the bed, “So we’re doing it, huh? I’ll get undressed!”

Dongwan sat on his couch and chewed on his toast, “I can’t kill him…or else Eric will kill me.” He swallowed his toast and heard Minwoo moaning from his room. He sat there listening to the noise he was making, he heard some banging noises. He could only guess Minwoo was jerking off and was banging the bed against the wall.

He pulled on his hair, “I hate him…so annoying…”

He sighed and walked into his room where he saw Minwoo undressed. He had ripped his shirt off and the rest of his clothes were on the floor. He was indeed tugging an erection which was created by who knows what. He was sweating, breathing hard, while humping into his hand. Dongwan’s stomach tightened, “W-What are you doing…on my bed?!” He yelled.

Minwoo opened his eyes and grinned as he continued to tug himself, “Oh Wannie.”

Dongwan’s face turned red, “Off my bed!! Stop that!”

Minwoo continued, “So close…”

“Get off!” Dongwan walked over to the bed and grabbed his arm, “Stop it!”

Minwoo looked at him, panting, “N-No…Wannie!” He moaned loudly as he cum all over himself.

Dongwan let go of his arm, he was in a state of shock. He had just watched this man jerk off and squirt his seed all over himself. The front of his pants had tightened, he never really seen anything like that before. He backed away slowly, “You pervert…why didn’t you stop? Why were you even doing that?!”

“I haven’t done it in days…and you wouldn’t help me…” Minwoo teased him.

“You…you…” Dongwan shook his head, “I can’t believe you did that.”

Minwoo rubbed his abs, smearing his seed everywhere, “Actually you did help…you grabbing my arm watching me…oh god…I got off because of you.”

Dongwan ran out of the room, “Pervert!”

He ran into the bathroom and sat on the toilet, “Why…why…why…why?!” He groaned at the aching in his lap, “Stupid body.”

Minwoo sat there naked looking around the room, “Well that was fun…” A faint gleam of light hit his eyes, and he looked over at the window. It was nice and hot out and the sunlight hit something. His eyes widened as he saw a small key on the end table. “Sweet.”

Dongwan sighed as he sat there with his pants to his knees, “I hate him…” He stood up while pulling them up.

The door of the bathroom opened revealing a naked Minwoo, his hand was still handcuffed except for the other one, “I need a shower.”

Dongwan grabbed his arm, “How did y-“

Minwoo handed him the key, “You left it on the end table.”

Dongwan blinked and watched Minwoo help himself to the shower which he turned on. Dongwan watched him before he grabbed the other handcuffed and slapped it on his wrist, “Why didn’t you just run off?”

“Well I was listening to you whacking your willy.” He laughed and got into the shower, “You made some hot noises.”

Dongwan glared at him, “What?”

“I saw the bulge in your pants when you saw me…aren’t you coming in to get clean?”

Dongwan sighed and got undressed, “Don’t touch me or look at me.”

He got in behind Minwoo, and watched the water drip down the cop’s body. He grabbed the soap and started cleaning himself. Minwoo grinned to himself as he started to rub his butt against Dongwan’s lower body, “Mmm…”

Dongwan pushed him against the shower wall, “Don’t you dare…”

“You’re so big.” Minwoo teased as his bit down on his lip, “Give it to me…”

“Just get clean. I’ll make you breakfast, ok?” Dongwan let him go.

Minwoo turned around to him, “Breakfast?! Please…I’m worn out and hungry.”

“I bet…you perv.” Dongwan sighed.

They finished up their shower and Dongwan gave Minwoo some clothes. Dongwan made him a nice breakfast and they sat there handcuffed together eating at the coffee table.

_"Only a rookie." The person laughed._

_Minwoo’s hands began to shake more, “Shut up! Don’t call me that!”_

_“Shoot me.” The person raised his hands up, “I’m not armed…come on! Shoot me!”_

_“No!” Minwoo closed his eyes and pulled the trigger._

_The person laughed, “You missed rookie. Too bad.”_

Minwoo watched Dongwan eat, “I swear I know you from somewhere.”

Dongwan looked at him and swallowed his eggs, “The first time I saw you was a picture.” He continued to eat.

“Has Eric called?”

“And you care…because?”

“You trust Eric?”

“With?”

“Anything…in general do you trust him?”

Dongwan stared at him, “I trust no one.”

“I see…” Minwoo stared at his food, “When I get out of this…”

“You could have escaped today.” Dongwan sneered at him, “Why didn’t you? I was…busy…and wouldn’t know until afterwards.”

Minwoo snickered, “I told you…I was listening.”

“Come on. Why didn’t you leave?” He growled at him.

Minwoo stared at him carefully, “Only you can bring me to Eric…so I have to stay until he wants to see me.” He tugged on the handcuff, “Besides I like you.” He bit down on his lip.

“Shut up…” Dongwan sighed and finished eating his breakfast.

_“He got away?” Minwoo’s boss yelled at him._

_“I tried boss…I’ll get him next time.” Minwoo hung his head in shame._

_“There won’t be a next time…he works for the Mun clan. And they disappear fast.” The boss sighed, “Go back to your desk, Minwoo. You still have a lot to learn.”_

_Minwoo sighed and walked back to his desk, which he sat at. He picked up a picture of the suspect he almost had, before letting him go because he couldn’t shoot his gun. He stared at it, “I’ll get you Mr. Kim…you’ll see I’m no rookie after all.”_


	5. Chapter 5

It was the same old story with the two of them. Minwoo would whine, and mess with Dongwan until he got mad. It was finally the weekend and thankfully, for Dongwan, Minwoo didn’t make a move on him. They were eating lunch when the cop finally spoke for the first time that day, “I know where I’ve seen you before…”

Dongwan looked up from his food, “Oh?”

“Wanna know where?”

“No.” He said plainly and continued to eat.

“Well too bad.” He sneered, “I was a rookie at the time. I caught you transporting drugs for Mr. Mun.”

He stopped his eating, “You sure it was me?”

“I remember being given the file. Mr. Kim…was the only name I knew. You’re a Kim right?”

“That wasn’t me.”

“I remember the picture…it looked like you. So it was.” Minwoo set his fork down, and tugged on the handcuff, “It was you.”

“How old were you when you were a rookie?”

“Twenty…why?”

Dongwan stared at him, “Born in 1979 right?”

“Yes…” He looked at him confused.

“I started working for Eric when I turned twenty-one.” Dongwan shook his head, “It wasn’t me…”

“It was you…I s—“

“It was my father.” Dongwan interrupted as he went back to eating.

“What?”

“My father worked for Eric…” He finished his lunch and wiped his hands on a napkin, “You caught my father transporting drugs. And by the looks of it you let him get away.”

“Where is he now?”

“He’s dead.” Dongwan spoke coldly.

Minwoo blinked, “What?”

“Eric killed him.” Dongwan stared at his empty plate, “My father made a bet with Eric. If he was able to kill the top detective of the time then he would get a great sum of cash.”

“And if he failed to do so?”

Dongwan sighed, “He’d hand over his only son to the Mun clan.”

“Meaning you.”

“Yes.”

“So he failed to kill the detective then?”

“My father handed me over and right there on the spot Eric shot him. In the chest once before blowing his brains out.” Dongwan stared at Minwoo, showing no emotions.

“So you’re Eric’s property?”

Dongwan nodded, “Yep…since my father handed me over. Eric was supposed to pay him…so my father sold me.”

“I’m guessing he didn’t get the money?” Minwoo shook his head.

“Eric was going to pay me…but I had him put it into my mother’s account.”

“Your mom, huh? Isn’t that nice…” Minwoo grinned as another question came to mind, “You said before you didn’t trust Eric. So why bother staying with him?”

“I tried to leave once…” Dongwan sighed, “He threatened to kill my mother.”

_“What was that?” Eric leaned forward in his seat._

_“I’m leaving…” Dongwan repeated himself._

_“Is that so?”_

_“Yes.” He walked towards the door._

_Eric leaned back in his seat with an evil grin on his face, “Well then…I hope you have the money for a funeral.”_

_Dongwan turned his head back to him, “You going to kill me?”_

_“Oh no…not you.” He grinned wider showing his teeth, “Your mother.”_

_Dongwan glared at him and walked back towards the desk Eric sat behind, “Don’t you dare lay a finger on her!”_

_“I won’t…that is unless you leave.”_

_“You little b-“_

_“Hey now. Who’s father was it that sold you to me? You’re mine, Kim Dongwan. And if you want your mother to live…then you better stay.”_

_Dongwan growled and walked towards the door, “Asshole…”_

Dongwan stood at the kitchen sink cleaning the dishes. Minwoo sat on the couch, handcuffed to it of course, watching him. “We should work together…”

Dongwan turned off the water and wiped a plate down, “What?”

“Me and you should work together and stop Eric.”

He glanced at him, “And why would I want to do that?”

“Eric had my father killed. He also killed your father.” Minwoo started.

“So we have something in common…so what?”

“I hate Eric and you do too.” Minwoo sighed, “Look we’re obviously the best at what we do…we can take Eric down. I’ll be at ease knowing he’s gone. And you won’t be his property anymore! Knowing he’s dead means your mother won’t get hurt.”

“That’s nice and all…” Dongwan put the plates away.

“But?”

Dongwan looked at him, “He has bodyguards and connections. If we were to work together and kill him…we would be under constant attack. I can’t risk it…”

“I could have people protect your mother if that’s what you want. I w-“

“My mother is dying…” He stared at the cop, “I need the money Eric gives me to help keep her alive.”

“So with Eric dead you don’t have an income?”

“Right.”

“I could help you with that…”

“No, you won’t.”

“And why wouldn’t I?” Minwoo tugged on his handcuff.

“Once you get out of this alive, you’ll come after me. I’ll be thrown in prison…”

Minwoo scoffed, “You told me you would never get caught.”

“True.” Dongwan walked over to the couch, “I thought about it…I would be charged with kidnapping. And probably some other things.”

“Not unless you work with me. Besides you never told me why you wouldn’t get caught.”

“I never murdered anyone, stole anything, or sold any drugs.” Dongwan crossed his arms.

“Then what have you done all these years?”

“I’ve been Eric’s…”

“I know…but you’re the best he says. Best at what, exactly?”

“Best at fucking him.”

Minwoo’s eyes grew big, “W-What?”

“I’m his own personal whore.” He shook his head, “I wanted to leave because I hated it all. I hate him…he treats me like a little bitch.”

“That’s sick…”

“Worse of all he ties me to the bed, and blindfolds me. He only wants me to know his touch he says.” Dongwan turned around.

“We can kill him.” Minwoo watched as Dongwan walked away to his bedroom.

“Come on, Wannie. We could do this together!”

Dongwan shook his head and went into his bedroom. He sat himself down on the bed and let out a deep sigh, “Why did I tell him?” He fell back on the bed, “Why do I trust him?”

The day went on and Dongwan woke up from his nap, feeling unusually warm. He looked over to his side and fell off the bed when he saw Minwoo sleeping there. Minwoo groaned and rolled over on his side. Dongwan stood up and saw the handcuff key on his nightstand with the key. He sighed, “I need to remember to keep the key with me.”

He kicked Minwoo lightly, “Wake up!”

Minwoo sat up and smiled at him, “Hey t—ow!”

Dongwan hit him over the head, lightly but hard enough to get the point across that he was angry, “You ass!” He slapped the handcuffs on him and himself, “Why didn’t you run away, dummy?”

Minwoo laughed, “I like you, that’s why!”

Dongwan growled and pulled him into the bathroom. Minwoo blinked at him, “We taking a shower?” He started to undo his pants, “I am smelly.”

Dongwan rolled his eyes, “I have to pee! Pull up your pants!”

Minwoo kicked his pants off, “Pee, huh? Can I watch?”

“N-No!” Dongwan blushed and turned him around and got ready to use the bathroom. Minwoo stood there staring at the wall, listening to Dongwan pee, “A healthy pee you have there.”

Dongwan’s face turned red, “S-Shut up!”

“Strangely…watching you pee is turning me on.”

Dongwan looked to see Minwoo was watching him, “You! Stop watching!”

Minwoo giggled, “No!”

“You perv…” He glanced down at the bulge in Minwoo’s boxers, “You are turned on! You’re a sick man!”

“I’m only turned on because it’s you…” Minwoo bit down on his tongue with a small smile.

Dongwan finished peeing and fixed his pants. He grabbed the man’s neck, “I’ll kill you!”

“No you won’t…you’ve never killed anyone before.” He grinned.

Dongwan glared at him, “So what? First time for everything right? Didn’t you say that?”

“True, but that was for you dating me!”

“I’ll never date your ass!”

“Who said you were going to date my ass? I meant me…the person with the ass.”

“Haha…not funny.” He squeezed his neck, “I told you I don’t date…men! Besides you’re a cop and a hostage.”

“You don’t date men because you already have Eric.” Minwoo grabbed his hands, which were squeezing his neck, “You love him don’t you?”

“W-What? No!”

“You love it when he touches you…when he’s inside of you…”

“Shut up!”

Minwoo grinned, “It’s alright…that’s what rape victims think.”

“He didn’t rape me!”

“Did you want him to have sex with you?”

“No…” He let go of his neck.

“He raped you. All these years you have ‘worked’ for him he has been raping you!” Minwoo sighed, “And now you love him…even t--“

“I hate him…” Dongwan glared at him, “I hate him! I want him to die!”

“Then team up with me! We’ll kill him and you’ll be free!”

Dongwan shook his head, “Why?”

“Why, what?” Minwoo stared into his eyes.

“Why do I trust you?”

“How would I know?”

Dongwan sighed and took the key out of his pocket, he undid his handcuffed. He walked into the shower and handcuffed Minwoo to a handlebar in it. Minwoo watched him walk away, “Where are you going? Hey, Wannie!”

Dongwan stood in his living room and took out his cell phone. He stared at it before throwing it against the wall, breaking it. He plopped down on his couch with a sigh; the memories of his first night with Eric came to mind.

_“We got you an apartment in the city, so you’ll be living there.” Eric walked down a long hallway of his mansion._

_Dongwan followed him closely. His father had just been killed and he didn’t really care. He was now Eric’s property, and he knew that he was a powerful man. He just listened to him before they went into the office, “What do I have to do?”_

_Eric sat himself in a big comfy chair and grinned, “Suck me.”_

_Dongwan stared at him, “What did you say?”_

_“I said suck me, and if you don’t I won’t send that money over to your beloved mother.”_

_Dongwan gulped, knowing he was right. He wanted his mother to have a great life even though his was now going to go to shit. He walked over in front of Eric and got on his knees, he stared at him. Eric shook his head, “This won’t do…” He went into his pocket and took out a handkerchief with which he used to blindfold Dongwan, “I don’t want you staring at me like that.”_

_Dongwan sighed and undid his boss’ pants. Dongwan knew Eric was his age, only twenty maybe a tad bit older, except this man had power. He could have anyone killed. He took Eric whole in his mouth and started to do what Eric wanted. Eric gripped his hair and pulled on it, “That’s right…suck me you little bitch.”_

_Dongwan ignored him and continued, he only thought of his mother. He was doing this so she could live a healthy nice life. He wanted her to be happy…and if it meant sucking off a guy so be it. Eric removed himself from Dongwan and lifted him onto the table. Dongwan tried to get rid of the blindfold, but he felt his hands being tied, “What are you doing?”_

_Eric leaned over him and whispered sinisterly into his ear, “I’m making you mine.”_

_Dongwan felt his pants being pulled off, along with his boxers. Then his shirt was ripped open, “Mmm…you have a nice body…Wannie.”_

_Dongwan growled, “Don’t call me that…”_

_“Too bad, Wannie.” Eric then thrust forward into Dongwan, entering him hard._

_Dongwan yelped because he didn’t see it coming. Thrust after thrust Eric raped him, claiming him as his own. He moaned, “So tight, Wannie…” He licked the man’s nipple, “All this is mine…you’re mine now.”_

_Dongwan bit down on his lip until it started to bleed, he hated this. Eric banged him one last time which seems to rip flesh inside Dongwan. He pulled out and cum onto the bond man’s chest. The fact Dongwan was being touched in the wrong place caused his body to react, he was aroused, even though he didn’t want to be. Eric grabbed his erection and tugged it, his other hand was between Dongwan’s cheeks. He pushed a few fingers into the man, thrusting them, “Cum for me, Wannie.”_

_Dongwan screamed as he let himself go all over his boss’ hand. Eric licked his hand, “Mmm…you taste good.”_

_Dongwan laid there on the table, listening as Eric sent some men in to clean him up. “Goodnight, Wannie. Get rest for tomorrow it'll be more of the same.”_

_Dongwan was released and he went to his new apartment, where his old stuff was moved. He sat on his grandma’s couch and cried. He felt so dirty. Yet he did it so his mother could have the money. He wiped his tears, why cry over something like this? He had to be strong. Who cares his father was killed. Who cares if he had to be Eric’s whore? As long as his mother was happy…nothing else mattered._


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day and Dongwan never went back to get Minwoo out of the shower. He sat there with his handcuffed hand attached to a bar of the shower. He sighed, “Where is he?”

He set his head against his arm, and stared at the facet. He watched as water dripped from it, which reminded him of his mother’s tears. Once his father was killed, his mother never stopped crying. She completely ignored him until her depression drove her to suicide. He decided then that killing Eric would be in the best interest of everyone. He had no one else because Eric killed them or drove them to death.

He looked at the bathroom door, expecting Dongwan to come in. He didn’t. He let out a deep sigh, “Wannie! Where are you!?”

Dongwan heard Minwoo’s yelling as he sat there on his bed. He put his head in his hands and stared at his sad excuse for carpet, “What do I do?”

“Wannie!”

Dongwan turned around and hit the wall, “Shut up!”

Minwoo jumped when he heard his captor hit the wall, “Crap…he must be mad at me.” He looked around the shower for anything he could use to get out of there. He spotted a hair pin, of all things, on the other side of the shower. He grinned, “Again…it’s my lucky day.”

Dongwan was pacing around his bedroom trying to decide what to do. Work with Minwoo? Or remain loyal to Eric? He punched the wall, causing the drywall to crumble. He sat down on the floor and thought hard.

_“No one denies me of what I want, Wannie.” Eric circled him slowly._

_Dongwan had his hands tied to a chain that was suspended from the ceiling; he was also naked and blinded. He listened to Eric’s voice to know where he was, “I told you…I’m not taking it.”_

_“Why is that? Afraid you’ll become addicted to it?” Eric stopped behind him._

_“I won’t become a crack addict for you…” He growled._

_The sound of leather snapping was heard in the dark room, as Eric whipped Dongwan. Leaving gashes on the man’s back, he shook his head, “So you don’t want to be an addict…why? Afraid your mom will be angry at you?” He walked closer to him and gripped his hips as he whispered into his ear, “Why, Wannie?”_

_“Don’t call me…that…” Dongwan breathed heavily in pain._

_“Why? Does your mom call you that?” Eric laughed mockingly, as he cracked the whip again._

Dongwan shivered as he remembered, it was hard not to. He hadn’t done anything with Eric since he got the mission to kidnap Minwoo and keep him hostage. He picked at his carpet trying to forget, his breathing became ragged. His eyes started to tear up, his hands shook. He was panicking. He didn’t know what to do or who to trust. He felt as if he could trust Minwoo, but he was a cop and a good one at that. Minwoo could back stab him and throw him into jail. His back started to hurt; Eric loved whipping him in the back. He had done it often also. His vision blurred from the tears in his eyes. What was wrong? He was freaking out.

He heard whistling coming from behind him, he tensed up. Minwoo stood there staring at Dongwan, “Hey Wannie.”

_“You’re mine Wannie.” Eric hissed in his ear, as he thrust into him again._

Dongwan began having flashes of what he did with Eric. His panic increased as he turned around to look at Minwoo. The cop just stared at him with a small grin on his face.

_“Are you ready for something new, Wannie?” Eric grinned at the man on the bed, tied and blindfolded. Dongwan shook his head, and arched his back when he felt something go inside of him. It wasn’t Eric._

Dongwan’s shaking became worse as tears went down his face. His back hurt like hell and his breathing was almost non existent. Minwoo noticed and became confused by it. He slowly walked over to him, “You alright?”

Dongwan backed himself in the corner, whimpering. He put his hands on his head. Minwoo knelt down and stared at him, “Wannie…what’s going on?”

_“Wannie…” A soft voice called._

Dongwan blinked and looked at the cop, “W-What?”

_“Wannie…come here.” It was his mother’s voice._

Minwoo blinked at him, “You alright?”

_“Mom!” A cheering voice said._

Dongwan closed his eyes, “Go…away…”

_“Wannie!” She held out her arms._

“What?” Minwoo looked.

_“Mom!” The cheering voice was Dongwan. He hugged his mother._

Dongwan’s body shook more as he started screaming, “Go away! Leave me alone!”

_“Wannie, you’re such a good boy.” She said with happiness._

Minwoo put his hand on Dongwan’s knee, “What’s wrong?”

_“I love you, mom!” He smiled brightly._

“D-Don’t…” Dongwan breathed.

_“Wannie…” He looked up at his mother; she smiled sweetly, “I love you.”_

Minwoo stared into his eyes, looking for an answer to why he was acting strange.

_“Your mother has a heart condition, Mr. Kim.” The doctor said sternly, “She’ll need a transplant…or else she’ll die.”_

“Don’t touch me!” Dongwan pushed Minwoo to the ground and started beating him. Hit after hit in the cop’s chest.

Minwoo grabbed his wrists, “What the hell!?” He pushed Dongwan off of him, and got on top of him, pinning him to the ground.

Dongwan squirmed around, “Let go!”

“No! You’re freaking out…calm down.” Minwoo held the man’s wrists tighter, “What’s wrong with you?”

_“Remember…you’re mine.” Eric hissed in his ear, “If you leave…then your mom won’t see the light of day again.”_

Dongwan stopped moving and closed his eyes, “He’ll kill her…” He opened his eyes and stared at Minwoo, “He’ll kill her!”

The cop frowned and let go one of Dongwan’s wrists and started to pet the man’s hair, “No, he won’t…”

“He will!” Dongwan cried.

Minwoo shook his head and continued to calm the other man by petting his hair, “I promise you…he won’t touch her.”

“H-He will…if he dies…” Dongwan inhaled sharply, “I won’t have money for the transplant. He can’t die!”

“He’s a bad man.” Minwoo sighed, “I promise you…I’ll help you with your mom.”

“N-No…I can’t trust you.” Dongwan looked away, “You’ll throw me in jail.”

“I won’t…” He leaned down, “I like you…”

“No…” Dongwan looked at him only to have Minwoo’s lips touch his.


	7. Chapter 7

Dongwan woke up to find it was light out, he didn’t remember much about the night before. He remembered yelling and hitting Minwoo…before the kiss. He sat there looking around his bedroom, no sight of the cop. He got out of bed, which Minwoo had put him on after Dongwan had fainted. He went out to the main room to find Minwoo at the stove, cooking. Dongwan noticed the cop still had his handcuff on, he sighed, “Why aren’t you gone?”

Minwoo turned around with a grin, “I like you that’s why.” He turned back and put some eggs on a plate.

Dongwan could only sigh as he sat down on his couch; he rubbed his palms on it, “About last night…”

“Has that happened before?” Minwoo looked at him.

“What?”

“The panic attacks?”

“I don’t have those…”

“Then what do you call the shaking, crying, hardly breathing and the random outbursts?”

“Stress.”

“Rrright.” Minwoo set two plates of food on the coffee table, “Here you go, Wannie.”

“Don’t call me that…” He poked at his food.

“Your mom calls you that?” The cop stared at him, “Or Eric?”

“Both.” Dongwan glared at him.

“What kind of transplant does she need?”

Dongwan blinked at him and his constant subject change, “Heart.”

“How many times could you visit her? I’m guessing Eric has a good hold on you.”

“Once a week…” Dongwan looked down at his plate of food, “Since I have to watch you…I can’t see her this week.”

“Look…I won’t r-“

“Forget it.” Dongwan started to eat his food.

Minwoo shrugged and ate his breakfast. They remained quiet while they ate; Dongwan kept staring at Minwoo’s handcuff. Why did he still wear it? He looked up seeing Minwoo staring at him, “Why are you still here?”

“I told you…” He grinned, “I like you.”

Dongwan rolled his eyes and took Minwoo’s plate and threw it in the sink, “Most hostages would bail if they somehow got free.”

“I’m not your average hostage.” Minwoo stood up.

“You can say that again…” Dongwan walked into the bathroom.

Minwoo followed him, “Whatcha doing?”

Dongwan tried pushing him out the door, “Taking a shower. Go away!”

“Aww…let me shower too!” Minwoo whined.

“N-No!” Dongwan failed to push him in because the cop hugged him tight.

Dongwan sighed, “Fine! Just don’t touch me!”

Minwoo cheered and got undressed, “I’ll get the shower ready!”

Dongwan watched Minwoo bend over to turn on the water, he bit down on his lip. The perky ass of a man had seemed to turn him on. Minwoo got into the shower and stared at him, “You coming?”

“Turn around…”

“Why? We’re both guys.” Minwoo snickered and turned around anyways.

Dongwan got undressed and went into the shower behind Minwoo. The cop looked at him, “Why are you always behind me?”

“Because…now clean up.” Dongwan grabbed the soap and washed his chest.

Minwoo turned around and stared at Dongwan’s chest, “How many times a week do you workout?”

“I don’t work out anymore…because of my mom.” He backed away a bit.

Minwoo nodded, “You still look good considering.” He grinned.

Dongwan grabbed his shoulders and turned him around, “Don’t look at me.”

Minwoo squirmed around and pushed past Dongwan to get behind him. He pinned Dongwan to the shower wall, “What are these?” He traced a finger along a scar on his back, “Did someone cut you?”

Dongwan sighed; he didn’t want Minwoo to see the scars. He pushed off the wall standing there hanging his head, “Whipped, actually. Eric whips me…”

“He’s an ass.” Minwoo frowned at the scars and wrapped his arms around his chest, “Once he’s gone, I’ll t-“

“You’ll throw me in jail.” Dongwan grabbed his arms, “Let go of me.”

Minwoo nuzzled his face against his back, “No!” His hands ran down Dongwan’s body to his stomach and he rubbed it.

Dongwan tensed up, “S-Stop…”

“I’m not Eric…” Minwoo whispered as his hand cupped Dongwan’s bulge, which seemed to becoming awake. “I won’t hurt you…”

Dongwan groaned, “Please don’t…I don’t care who you are.”

Minwoo’s lips caressed the skin on Dongwan’s neck, “You do care…you afraid of liking your hostage?” His hand started to massage Dongwan’s privates.

Dongwan closed his eyes, the hot water of the shower hit his face, “Ngh…please stop…”

Minwoo let go of him and turned him around, pushing him against the shower wall. He pressed his lips against Dongwan’s, his tongue forced itself into the man’s mouth. His hand snaked down between Dongwan’s legs and he found himself a nice surprise. He gripped the erected cock the man now had. He could only guess his body was used to the touch so it reacted quickly. Feeling the bone like flesh caused him to slowly become hard.

Dongwan moaned and pushed him away, “Don’t!”

Minwoo grinned and pointed between his legs, “What do you mean don’t? You like it…it’s obvious.”

Dongwan covered his lower body with his hands, “I can’t help it. You try being raped by a man everyday and not have your body react to a simple touch.”

“I would rather not try that…I would rather make love to a man. That way…” He put his hands on either side of him against the wall, “It’s pure lust after a loved one.”

“Go away…please.” Dongwan frowned.

“Why? Don’t you need me to help you get rid of that?” He eyed downwards.

“I’ll do it myself!” Dongwan pushed away and got out of the shower.

Minwoo watched him stumble out of the room with a towel. He grinned to himself, “I want to watch…”

Dongwan sat in his bedroom and sighed, “Stupid body…I don’t want to do this.” He grabbed his cock and closed his eyes as he tugged himself.

Minwoo turned off the shower and dried himself off. He snuck to the bedroom door and saw the door was cracked open. ‘My lucky day.’ He thought as he peered through the crack to see Dongwan on his bed.

He bit down on his lip as he watched Dongwan masturbate. He wanted to go in there and give Dongwan a helping hand. Though watching wasn’t all that bad. He felt himself being a bit turned on and looked down at himself, “Tsk tsk…who’s a bad boy?”

He looked up to see Dongwan was finished, which made him disappointed. He burst into the room, “Wannie…I need help.”

Dongwan jumped a bit and blushed, “W-What?!”

He walked over to the bed, “I need your help…” He grinned at him, “Please?” He sat down in his lap and guided his hand between his legs.

Dongwan tried pulling his hand away, but Minwoo wouldn’t let him, “Do it yourself…”

Minwoo shook his head, “N-No…just jerk me off. I’m not asking for anything else.”

Dongwan sighed and started to do what Minwoo wanted. Minwoo moaned, “Oh yes…” He set his head against Dongwan’s shoulder, “Harder…”

Dongwan started tugging harder and watched as Minwoo humped into his hand, he groaned, “Done y-yet?”

Minwoo looked at him, and bit down on his lip, “I really like you…”

Dongwan blushed and watched as Minwoo cummed all over his hand. He looked back into the cop’s eyes. Minwoo grinned, “I’m not lying…if that’s what you are thinking. You turn me on so bad…and watching you jerk off is so sexy.”

Dongwan growled and pushed Minwoo onto the floor, “S-Shut up!”

Dongwan grabbed some clean clothes, and ran into the bathroom. He locked the door behind him and stared at his hand, he still had Minwoo on it. He put it against his lips and shivered. He licked some of it off and gagged. He quickly cleaned his hand and wondered why Eric would eat his seed and tell him it was good. Maybe he wasn’t used to it.

He heard knocking on the door, “Wannie…I borrowed some of your clothes.”

Dongwan put his clothes on and opened the door, he grabbed Minwoo’s handcuffed wrist and cuffed himself, “Even though you won’t run away…I should have you close by.”

Minwoo smiled, “Sure…it’s not because you like me, right?”

“I don’t! Shut up!” He pushed passed him to the kitchen.

“Wannie likes me!” Minwoo started singing.

Dongwan sighed and looked at the calendar on his fridge. It would have been a week with Minwoo. When would Eric want to see him again?


	8. Chapter 8

“Anything new from the police squad?” Eric lit up a cigarette and placed it between his lips.

“No, sir.” A younger man said, “They’ve yet to respond to our demands.”

Eric scoffed, “It won’t be long…” He inhaled some of his cigarette, “They’ll figure out that they can’t work well without Detective Lee.”

“Is there another reason why you chose to keep Mr. Lee hostage besides the point he’s after you?” The younger man asked.

Eric stared at him and exhaled some smoke, “What did I tell you about asking too many questions, Andy?”

Andy bowed, “Sorry, boss.”

Eric shooed him off, “Go send Mr. Park’s division off to meet up with the police personally.”

Andy nodded, “Yes, sir!” He walked out of the room.

Eric leaned back in his chair and took another drag from his cigarette, “You better not be cheating on me Wannie.” He said it to a picture that was on his desk, of Dongwan. He grinned, “Or else…you and your mother will die.”

\---

“You have any fives?” Minwoo looked up from his seat on the couch.

“I told you I do not! Why are you even asking?” Dongwan crossed his arms.

“You’re supposed to say go fish.” He grinned.

“How? You’re playing with invisible cards you ass.”

Minwoo threw his hands up in the air, “Then give me real ones!”

“I don’t have any!”

“What man does not have a deck of cards?”

“Eric won’t allow it.”

“Eric’s a bitch isn’t he?” Minwoo leaned back against the couch, which he was handcuffed to, “What else doesn’t he allowed?”

“Anything that doesn’t involve me being naked and blindfolded.”

“So you like bondage?”

“Who said I did!?” Dongwan sighed, “Besides I had a girlfriend…”

“You did? When?”

“I had her before I was sold to Eric.” He sighed, “The bastard had sex with her and shot her in the head. All while I was tied up in a closet watching...afterwards he raped me on top of her body.”

“He seriously has mental issues…”

“I think it’s you that has mental issues.” Dongwan protested, “Playing ‘Go Fish’ with invisible cards.”

Minwoo snickered, “I’m bored…I wanna go outside!”

“We can’t…so c—“ Dongwan was interrupted by a knock on the door.

He tensed up as he walked over to the door. Minwoo sat on the couch, his eyes narrowed into a glare. Was it Eric? Dongwan opened the door revealing a taller man in a suit, alone. Dongwan stared at him, “Mr. Park…”

“Morning, Dongwan.” The man grinned.

“Is Eric ready? Did he get what he wanted?” He stepped outside the door and closed it so Minwoo couldn’t hear.

Mr. Park, or Junjin, shook his head, “I’m not here for that.”

“Then why are you here? Does he know you’re here?” Dongwan spoke in whispers.

“He doesn’t…I just got back from the police station.” He put his hand on the other man’s shoulder, “They’re going to pay Eric a great sum of money in return for Mr. Lee. They’re also going to forget anything Eric does.”

“So…what now?”

“Andy overheard Eric…if you are cheating on him.” He looked around before staring at him, “He’ll kill you and your mother.”

“W-What?” Dongwan panicked, “I’m not cheating on him though! He can’t just decide to do that! I didn’t Jin…trust me I haven’t!”

“Shh!” Junjin put his finger against Dongwan’s lips, “Look…that’s what Andy overheard. Just be careful…I’m guessing some people will come for Mr. Lee soon. So…”

“Jin…”

“What?”

“What if I told you I was going to kill Eric?”

“I’d say you’re crazy.” Junjin looked at him strangely.

“I’m sick of being raped. And here you are betraying Eric almost by telling me what is going on.” He put his hand against Junjin’s chest, “You hate Eric don’t you?”

“I’ll pretend I didn’t hear any of that.” Junjin sighed, “Sorry Dongwan. It‘s your funeral if you wanna kill him…” He walked away.

Dongwan went back inside and slammed the door. He walked to his bedroom while stomping and slammed that door too. Minwoo just watched, “What happened?” He looked around the room for something to undo the handcuff. There was nothing. He sighed and laid down on the couch, “Guess I’ll wait for him…”

Dongwan punched his bedroom wall, causing more drywall to crumble, “He can’t do this to me!”

He didn’t care if Eric killed him for his supposive ‘cheating’. It was the fact he would kill his mother also. It angered him and put him into a rage. He started hitting the wall some more.

_“Clean him up and get him lunch.” Eric said as he left the room._

_Dongwan laid there on a table, tied to it while blindfolded. Eric had his way with him and sent the rookie to clean up ‘his’ Wannie. The ties on his arms and legs were removed; Dongwan sat up and took off his blindfold. He looked at the man before him, he had black somewhat longish hair, he wore a normal black suit. He looked young, so Dongwan guess he was probably at least a few years younger than himself. The man kept staring at him, which annoyed Dongwan, “What? Never seen a man naked before?”_

_He shook his head, “N-No…”_

_“You new around here?” Dongwan grabbed the towel from the man and wiped himself down._

_He just nodded; his face was red with embarrassment. Dongwan thought it was funny but understood, “No wonder you’re blushing. Never seen a man be raped before I suppose?”_

_“Y-Yes, Mr. Kim.” He looked away._

_Dongwan got off the table and grabbed his boxers which he pulled up, “Just call me Dongwan…don’t need formalities for someone like me.” He looked at him as he pulled his shirt over his head, “What’s your name?”_

_He bowed, “I’m Park Junjin, sir.”_

_Dongwan sighed, “Don’t get all formal on me…as far as I’m concerned you’re higher ranking than me. You’re no slut like me.”_

_Junjin nodded, “O-Okay.”_

_“I’m sorry you had to watch the boss do those things to me.” Dongwan pulled up his pants and zipped them, “He likes it when others watch.”_

_Junjin didn’t say anything. Dongwan tried to smile, but it was just a frown, “Let’s go get lunch, Jin.”_

Minwoo laid there listening to the noises from Dongwan’s bedroom. He sat up when he heard glass breaking, “He’s freaking out again.”

Dongwan kicked over his lamp, causing it to shatter. He was angry. He didn’t want Eric to find out that another man had touched him, or that he touched another man. He had to protect his mother. He seriously was considering killing Eric. Then again Junjin told him it was his funeral. It was obvious who was betraying Eric…Andy and Junjin. Andy was close to Eric, probably because he was younger and looked up to the boss. Junjin was different. He and Dongwan got along well when they first met. It was just a matter of not being seen talking to each other, because Dongwan feared Eric would kill his only friend.

He grabbed a picture that was hanging on the wall and threw it across the room. He tore the blankets off his bed. He couldn’t control his anger.

_“Oh yes…harder…” She breathed._

_Eric grunted as he banged her, “Did Dongwan ever do this?”_

_“Once…but it wasn’t this good!” She moaned as she gripped Eric’s shoulders._

_Eric laughed as he planted his seed inside of her. He pretended to get off to get changed but grabbed his gun. He pointed it at her head and smiled. She was about to say something before he pulled the trigger, blowing her brains all over his fine linen. He tossed his gun aside and went to the closet. He opened it and smiled, “She said you were no good, Wannie.”_

_Dongwan sat there tied up, gagged and naked. He untied the rope and pulled Dongwan over to the bed by his hair. He threw Dongwan onto his dead girlfriend, “Fuck her.”_

_Dongwan’s eyes grew big, “W-What?”_

_“Fuck her!” He hit the man over the head._

_Dongwan gulped as he shook his head, “I c-can’t…”_

_“Is it because she is dead?” Eric got on the bed behind him and gripped his hair, “Do it…or someone else will die.”_

_Dongwan closed his eyes as he put himself inside his dead girlfriend. Eric slapped Dongwan’s ass, “Fuck her, right now!”_

_Dongwan kept his eyes closed tight and humped the dead body. Eric watched for a few moments before he positioned himself behind Dongwan. He entered him hard, surprising the other man in the moment. So there they were having a threesome, except one was a dead girl._

Minwoo couldn’t stand the noises coming from Dongwan’s room. He looked at the wooden pole he was handcuffed to. The one next to it was the one he broke before. He rubbed his palm on the couch, “Sorry granny…but Wannie is freaking out.” He tugged hard on the handcuff snapping the wood again.

He rushed to the bedroom and opened the door, seeing that Dongwan destroyed the room. Dongwan was on the floor curled up in the fetal position, crying. Minwoo rushed over to him and put his hand on his arm, rubbing it slightly, “Wannie…”

Dongwan looked at him, “He ruined my life.”

Minwoo sat on his legs and put Dongwan’s head in his lap, he petted his hair, “Wannie…”

Dongwan sniffed loudly, “He ruined me! I c-can’t…”

“You can’t what, Wannie?” He wiped the man’s tears with his fingers.

“I can’t go on…” He closed his eyes, being soothed by the petting of his hair, “Either he dies…or I do.”


	9. Chapter 9

Dongwan woke up finding himself in his destroyed room; he remembered he had another freak out episode. He rolled onto his side and realized his head was on Minwoo’s stomach. He blushed and sat up quickly. He stared at the sleeping cop, he was cute when sleeping. It made him forget how annoying he really was.

He laid back down using the cop’s stomach for a pillow. He let out a sigh _. ‘Why do I feel safe with him? He’ll just betray me in the end…’_ He closed his eyes as he felt fingers stroke his hair, he started to hum.

Minwoo grinned as he kept his eyes closed and stroked the humming man’s hair. He did like Dongwan. He wasn’t sure why…but it wasn’t out of pity for what had happened to him with Eric. The first day it was as if they were old pals…they just happened to get along in a strange dysfunctional way. Dongwan groaned and rolled onto his side as Minwoo continued to stroke his hair. Dongwan’s behavior to petting of his hair reminded Minwoo of a kitten. And the fact Dongwan was humming was very cat-like. He could only guess Dongwan’s mother used to stroke her son’s hair. Either way Minwoo found something that calmed the other man down.

_“Your mother hung herself this morning.” The man said quietly._

_“She did?” Minwoo asked coolly. It didn’t surprise him at all. His mother had severe depression after his father was killed. She didn’t care about herself or her own son that happened to look like her husband. “Was there a note or anything?”_

_“It just said something about how she was going to join Mr. Lee.” The man didn’t understand why Minwoo wasn’t shocked._

_Minwoo nodded, “I knew it was going to happen…didn’t know it was going to happen this soon though.” He sighed; he was only on the force for about a month. Not enough time to show his mother he was going to be a great cop._

Dongwan continued to hum as he started to nuzzle his head against the hand that stroked his hair. Minwoo opened his eyes and watched Dongwan, “Morning Kitty Wan.”

Dongwan sat up quickly, his face red in embarrassment, “I w-was just…”

Minwoo sat up and smiled, “You’re cute.”

Dongwan stood up and looked around his destroyed bedroom, “Crap.”

Minwoo watched as the other man searched for some clothes. Dongwan grabbed some pants and tossed them to Minwoo, and then he got another pair. Minwoo blinked at the pants, “Can I ask you something, Wannie?”

Dongwan sighed, “No.”

“What happened yesterday?” He watched the other man change his shirt, “What did that guy say to you?”

Dongwan turned to him, “If Eric finds out I cheated on him…he’ll kill me and my mother.”

“Cheating on him, with who?”

“Who do you think? You!”

“We haven’t done anything…maybe some touching but n-“

“He calls that cheating!” Dongwan yelled, “He knows when someone has touched his property.”

Minwoo stood up, “Look…once he’s dead you and your mother will be safe.”

“No…Jin said it would be my funeral if I killed him.” Dongwan shook his head.

“It won’t be…I’ll protect you!”

“In jail? I'd rather not have you protect me…”

“Why do you think I’ll throw you in jail? You have no criminal record.” Minwoo crossed his arms.

“Kidnapping…assault…” Dongwan blushed, “Molestation.”

Minwoo smiled, “I’ll testify that you were under Eric’s orders! Which you were…”

“No!” Dongwan left the room.

Minwoo followed him, “Come on, Wannie! We can do this together!”

Dongwan opened the front door, “Go! Get out of here!”

Minwoo stared at him, “No…didn’t I tell you before? I’m staying here.”

“I don’t care if you like me! Get out!” Dongwan walked over to him and grabbed his wrist.

Minwoo quickly slapped the other handcuff on Dongwan’s wrist, “No! I’m staying…and besides only you can bring me to Eric…remember?”

Dongwan kicked the door closed, and let out a heavy sigh, “I can’t do this anymore…”

Minwoo nodded and put his hand on Dongwan’s shoulder, “I understand…”

“Do you?” Dongwan looked at him straight in the eyes, “Have you ever been fucked by a man?”

“No…but I u-“

“You ever been fucked by a random object?”

“W-What?”

“You ever have to fuck your dead girlfriend while another man fucked you?”

“Shit Wannie…”

“Don’t tell me you understand!” He growled and walked away. He forgot they were handcuffed together so, of course, Minwoo followed him.

Minwoo sighed, “Wannie…I’ll kill Eric for us. Then you can run away.”

“No…”

“Why not?”

“I…no…” He walked into the bedroom and looked around the floor.

Minwoo watched and bent down with Dongwan did, “What’re looking for?”

Dongwan pulled up a blanket and grabbed a picture frame, he handed it to Minwoo. The cop took the cracked picture and looked at it. It was a picture of a young Dongwan standing next to an older woman. His mother. Minwoo looked up at Dongwan, “Why are you showing me this?”

He pointed at his mother in the picture, “When this is all over…you must put her under protection.”

“Wannie…”

“If I die because I killed Eric, so be it, but she needs to be protected!” Dongwan practically yelled it at him, “Promise me you’ll protect her!”

“I promise…but you won’t die Wannie.” Minwoo stared at him.

“Someone will kill me for killing Eric…I know it.” Dongwan frowned.

“No…I’ll make sure of it.” He set the picture down.

Dongwan shook his head, “You’ll just make sure I’m thrown in jail.”

“Wannie…I like you! I won’t have them put you in jail, away from me!” Minwoo raised his voice.

“I don’t believe you!” Dongwan yelled back.

Minwoo pushed him to the ground and planted his lips on the other man’s. He pulled away and started to pet Dongwan’s hair, “Trust me…” He breathed, “I really like you…I want you to stay with me.”

“M-Minwoo…” Dongwan whispered.

It shocked Minwoo to hear Dongwan say his name, he hadn’t said it once since he was held hostage. He leaned down again and kissed Dongwan. Dongwan closed his eyes to enjoy the bittersweet kiss. He knew he could trust Minwoo, but would the law allow a criminal off the hook? No.

Minwoo pulled away and smiled, “Wannie…”

Dongwan opened his eyes and frowned. Minwoo petted his hair again, “I’ll protect you…I’ll make sure you and your mother are safe after all of this.”

“Min—“ Dongwan was cut off when he heard knocking on the front door. He tensed up and looked at the cop scared, “They’re here…”


	10. Chapter 10

Dongwan opened the front door revealing Andy and Junjin, along with two other men in black suits. Andy stared at Minwoo, who was still handcuffed to Dongwan. Junjin pushed them away and went inside, “It’s time to see Mr. Mun.”

Andy crossed his arms, “Why is he handcuffed to you?”

“What are you? Ten?” Minwoo sneered.

Andy was about to respond but Junjin stopped them, “He’s the best there is Andy…Dongwan had to keep him in his sight.”

Andy glared at Minwoo. Junjin looked at Dongwan, “Undo it so we can take him.”

“Shouldn’t I go too?” Dongwan handed Andy the key to the handcuffs.

Junjin shook his head, “I think it’s best if you don’t…”

“Why not, Jin?” Dongwan crossed his arms when he was free, “I’m sure Eric wants to see me.”

“I’m sure he does, but he has business with Mr. Lee to attend to.” Junjin glared at him, knowing what Dongwan’s plan was.

“I want to see him.” Dongwan said bluntly.

Junjin sighed as he nodded, “Fine. Let’s go.”

Andy gripped Minwoo’s arms and pulled him along to the van outside. Dongwan followed Junjin and locked the door. Junjin watched the other men go to the van, he looked at Dongwan, “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m going to see Eric, what else?” Dongwan stared at him.

“Liar. What’s the real reason?” He watched Dongwan walk passed him.

Dongwan walked down the steps, “I just want to see the one I love.”

Junjin stood there dumbfounded by the comment. Was it true? Did Dongwan love Eric? Junjin didn’t believe it though…it was a ploy. Dongwan was going to kill Eric.

They got into the van and drove off. In the back were Andy, Junjin, Minwoo and Dongwan. The other two men were in the front seats driving the van. Minwoo sat there with his hands handcuffed behind his back, and stared at Dongwan who sat across from him. Dongwan avoided eye contact with him and stared down at his hands. Minwoo started humming a tune, just to be annoying. Andy looked at him, “Quiet.”

Minwoo stuck his tongue out at him, “Make me!”

Andy scoffed, “You dare talk back to me? You little b-“

“Calm down, Andy.” Junjin interrupted.

Dongwan tried not to laugh so he closed his eyes and thought about what he was about to do. Junjin looked at Dongwan from the corner of his eye. Minwoo started whining, “My hands hurt!”

“Shut up!” Andy growled.

“You shut up, little boy!” Minwoo snickered.

Andy hit him lightly on the head, “Stop being annoying!”

Dongwan looked up at Andy, “That’s how he is…the whole time I had him he was annoying.”

Minwoo grinned at Dongwan, but didn’t say anything to make the other two suspicious of them. The van stopped and a man opened the van door, “We’re here.”

Dongwan’s heart started beating fast. How was this all going to go down? He could only put his trust in Minwoo, he was his last hope. They walked into an abandoned warehouse, Andy was pushing Minwoo along. Junjin kept close to Dongwan. There Eric stood in the middle of the warehouse, smoking a cigarette. He grinned at the sight of Minwoo handcuffed, but once he spotted Dongwan he frowned, “Why are you here?”

Dongwan ran over to him and hugged him, “Eric…”

Eric looked at him strangely, “What are you doing?”

Dongwan looked up at him, “I missed you…”

Eric grinned and pulled him away, “Did you? Or are you lying?”

Without hesitation Dongwan locked lips with Eric. Minwoo’s eyes grew big as his chest tightened. Seeing him kiss Eric was like a slap in the face to him. Minwoo realized he liked Dongwan beyond belief. He wanted to run over there and kick the crap out of Eric…sadly Andy had a good hold on him.

Eric pulled away and stared at Dongwan, “You missed me that much?”

“I haven’t felt you in more than a week…oh course I missed you.” Dongwan stared back at him.

Eric’s grin widened when he realized that Dongwan was telling the truth. Eric walked over to where Minwoo was and kicked him in the knee. Minwoo fell before him and looked up at him. Eric looked at Andy and Junjin, “Make sure he doesn’t get away…I have to have a ‘talk’ with Wannie.”

Minwoo looked past Eric and saw Dongwan. Dongwan stood there as he looked away, ashamed. He knew Eric was going to take him behind some crates that were in the warehouse and rape him. Would it be rape? Not in the situation Dongwan put himself in. He had to pretend he wanted sex. Why? He had a plan that would help get the objective of killing Eric in motion.

Eric looked down at Minwoo, “I’ll make sure he’s really loud…and to think that maybe you were going to steal him away from me.” He walked over back to his whore. Dongwan linked arms with his boss as they walked over behind some crates.

Right away Eric watched Dongwan get on his knees and tug at his boss’ pants. Eric grinned, “Help yourself…”

Dongwan undid Eric’s belt and pulled down his pants enough to let his erection breathe. Eric grunted when Dongwan took him fully into his mouth. He gripped the man’s hair as he closed his eyes. He hadn’t gotten to touch his whore in more than a week, he missed him. Dongwan slid him in and out of his mouth, did he like it? No. He had to play the whore card well…and he was a whore so no harm was going to be done.

Eric pushed Dongwan away, “All fours…”

Dongwan turned around and pulled down his own pants before getting on all fours like an animal. Eric got behind him and to his surprise Dongwan pushed back to have Eric enter him. Eric growled liking how his whore was taking control. He slid out then back hard and fast. Again to his surprise Dongwan made noises while he fucked him.

The other three in the warehouse heard everything. Dongwan was being loud and it made Minwoo angry. Did he really like Eric? Did he fall for his rapist? Minwoo thought these things but remembered when Dongwan said his name. Minwoo knew there was something between them, there had to be. Minwoo looked up at Junjin, “Is Eric married?”

Junjin was thrown off by the question, “And if he is?”

“It’ll be a shame then…cheating on his wife with some whore.” Minwoo looked towards the crates.

“H-Harder!” Dongwan moaned.

Strangely when Dongwan commanded Eric, it made him go wild. Eric liked it when someone else took control of something for once. He banged him one last time before exploding inside of his whore. Dongwan arched his back and cummed a bit on the warehouse floor. Eric pulled out and turned Dongwan around so he could kiss him.

Minutes later Eric came out with Dongwan from behind the crates. Dongwan had no shirt on, only pants and his shoes. He also had Eric’s suit jacket on his shoulders. Eric moved his neck side to side to crack it, as he lit up a cigarette, “Alright Mr. Lee.”

“You couldn’t wait to bang your whore somewhere else?” Minwoo sneered at him.

Dongwan frowned and stared at the ground. He felt as if he cheated on Minwoo and they weren’t even together. He felt strange. His breathing started becoming ragged and his vision was going blurry.

Eric laughed, “No, I couldn’t…” He put a cigarette between his lips and inhaled it.

“So what’s going on? The police give you whatever they had to give you?” Minwoo looked up at him.

“They did…sadly.” Eric blew some smoke towards Minwoo’s face.

“So am I free to go?”

“You have to understand that you have to forget I even exist.” Eric motion Andy to stand Minwoo up.

Minwoo stood there glaring at him, “You killed my father…I’ll never forget you!”

“I knew you’d say that…” Eric held out his hand to Junjin, “Gun.”

Junjin hesitated before handing Eric his gun. Eric pointed it at Minwoo’s chest, “Look…all you have to do is forget. Or else I’ll help you forget.”

Dongwan watched, his body started to shake. He tried to stop the tears that were going down his cheeks, he tried but failed. Ever since he met Minwoo…ever since he told Minwoo what had happened to him….he started having panic attacks. Or random violent outbursts. It was happening again…

“Shot me and the police squad will track you down.” Minwoo said calmly, considering a loaded gun was pointed at him.

“I already took that into consideration.” Eric sighed, “Leave me alone and you will live.”

Andy’s eyes widened, “Uh…b-boss…”

Eric glanced at him, “What Andy?”

“D-Dongwan…”

Eric felt something press against his back, he tensed up, “What’s going on, Wannie?”

Dongwan stood there with a gun against Eric’s back. His stupid boss left him with his jacket which had his gun. He stood there staring at the back of Eric’s head, but didn’t say anything. Eric gritted his teeth, “Wannie, what are you doing?”

Minwoo smirked, “I guess the whore really doesn’t love you.”

Dongwan pressed the gun against Eric’s back harder. Eric glared down at the cop, “Don’t shoot me, Wannie. Or else…” He looked at his henchmen, “Junjin will carry out the plan…”

Dongwan looked over at Junjin, “W-What plan?”

Junjin stood there staring at Dongwan, showing no emotion, “The plan to kill your mother.”


	11. Chapter 11

_“Wannie…”_

_“Yes, mother?” He gulped as he sat by the hospital bed._

_“Promise me…” She stared at him, “That once I go…you leave Mr. Mun.”_

_Dongwan sniffed, “Mom…I’ll leave him before then.”_

_“Wannie…they can’t find me a heart. I don’t want to be a burden to you.”_

_“M-Mom…you’re never a burden.” He tried hard not to cry, “I promise you…after I do this job for Eric…I’ll leave him.”_

“You wouldn’t…” Dongwan stared at Junjin.

Junjin nodded, “There are two men at the hospital now.”

“J-Jin…” Dongwan glared at him, “Why?”

“I had to make sure you weren’t going to betray me, Wannie.” Eric stared at the cop.

“Jin…Eric raped your sister.” Dongwan’s hands shook.

Junjin looked at Eric, “Did you?”

Eric laughed as he pressed the gun against Minwoo’s chest, “She wanted it…besides Dongwan helped.”

Dongwan stared at Junjin, “He m-made me…”

Minwoo looked at Eric, “You’re one sick bastard, you know that?”

Eric smiled, “Maybe I am…b—“

Eric was interrupted when Junjin kicked his hand, causing the gun to fall to the floor, “You asshole!”

Eric looked at him, “What do you think you’re doing?”

Junjin cracked his knuckles, “When Dongwan told me he wanted to kill you I thought he was crazy. Then again I’d like to kill you yourself…”

Eric shook his head and turned around to face Dongwan, “Wannie…you wanted to kill me?”

Dongwan’s body shook some more, “I promised her…I’d leave you.”

Eric laughed, “You wouldn’t shoot me…it’ll be best if you kill yourself.”

“You’re right.” Dongwan quickly turned the gun and shot himself in the arm.

Everyone was stunned, even Eric. Dongwan flinched in pain, “Before I die…I want to see you die…”

The whole time Minwoo had made it so his hands were handcuffed in front of him. He put them over Eric’s head and pulled back on his neck, “Shoot him, Wannie.” He hissed in Eric’s ear, “You ruined too many lives…”

The whole time Junjin was holding Andy back from protecting Eric. Junjin knew he could trust Dongwan, since they had become friends. He never liked watching Eric raping Dongwan…and he had to watch often.

“H-He can’t shoot me…” Eric groaned in pain as Minwoo was choking him.

Dongwan’s vision was blurry from tears and the fact he shot himself in the arm, “I…”

“Wannie!” Minwoo yelled, “Do it! I promise you…your mom will remain safe!”

Eric laughed, “So what? He’ll be thrown in jail for murder!”

Dongwan hesitated, “I c-can’t…”

“You won’t be thrown in jail! You’ll be fine, Wannie!” Minwoo squeezed Eric’s neck, “Wannie…do it for all those ruined and lost lives!”

_“Wannie…” She started to pet his hair._

_Dongwan sat there with his forehead against the hospital bed; he was trying not to cry, “Y-Yes?”_

_“No matter what Eric forces you to do…you’re still my beloved son. I love you, Dongwan.” She stroked his hair some more, “You’re not dirty…you’re beautiful. I’m not ashamed of you…”_

_Dongwan closed his eyes, ever since he was a child when his mother stroked his hair it calmed him down. He sighed, “Mom…I’ll do anything to get away from Eric…”_

“Wannie, do it! You have the right to! He raped you!” Minwoo yelled.

Eric was trying to pry the handcuffs off around his neck, “He’s weak…and besides with me dead he can’t pay for the transplant.”

Dongwan’s arm was becoming weak from the blood loss, “I…”

“Wannie, I promise you that your mom will be fine!” Minwoo squeezed Eric’s neck more and stared at Dongwan, “Wannie, I love you…”

The sound of gunfire was heard.

Dongwan dropped the gun and fell to his knees, he gripped his bleeding arm. Junjin let go of Andy and ran to his bleeding friend, “Dongwan!”

Andy bent down to Eric, “B-Boss?”

Minwoo squirmed his way out under Eric, when he had fallen. He stood up and stared down at the bleeding Eric, “Payback’s a bitch, isn’t it?”

“Andy…” Eric looked at him, “Kill them…even Wannie’s mother.”

Minwoo kicked him, “Shut it!”

Andy slowly stood up, “I…”

“Andy…kill them!” Eric coughed up some blood.

Minwoo looked at the younger man, “Andy…he’s ruined too many lives. He probably ruined yours…right?”

“Andy!” Junjin yelled, “Call an ambulance!”

Minwoo looked over at Junjin, Dongwan was laying in his arms bleeding out. Before Andy could take out his phone the sound of sirens was heard.

“Put your hands up! Nobody move!” A voice yelled.

Minwoo raised up his handcuffed hands, “Yah Hyesung! The coast is clear!”

A man taller than Minwoo ran in with the police squad behind him, along with paramedics. He ran over to Eric’s barely living body, “Shit…what happened?”

Minwoo looked at him, “Forget Eric…” He pointed to where Dongwan and Junjin was, “Go help them first.”

Hyesung sent the paramedics over to Dongwan. Junjin backed away with his hands up, as a cop handcuffed him. Andy was on the ground being handcuffed also. Eric was barely moving; he was staring at Minwoo, “H-He’s mine…”

Minwoo had his hands free thanks to Hyesung, who undid the cuffs, “Shut up, Eric. Dongwan isn’t yours anymore…”

Eric grinned, “F-Fuck you…” He started to shake while coughing up blood. The puddle of blood around him expanded. He was dead.

Minwoo watched Andy and Junjin being taken away, “Don’t worry you two…” Junjin nodded to him before he was put into a police car.

Minwoo saw Dongwan being rolled away in a gurney. He rushed over to it and saw Dongwan was handcuffed to it, “Why is he cuffed?”

Hyesung looked at him, “He’s part of this whole mess…”

“He didn’t do anything…” He stared at Dongwan, who was looking at him.

“Let’s get him to the hospital, Minwoo.” Hyesung put his hand on the cop’s shoulder.

He watched them roll Dongwan away, “Wannie! Don’t worry…I won’t let them put you away!”

“Minwoo…” Hyesung spoke softly.

“Hyesung…he can’t go to jail! Eric raped him! He’s a victim!” Minwoo panicked.

“I’m not a judge…” Hyesung sighed, “I’m sure their court dates will be very soon.”

Minwoo watched the ambulance drive off, “Wannie…”


	12. Chapter 12

“Please tell us your previous history with the late Eric Mun?” The man stood there by the jury box.

Minwoo sat at the witness stand, he played with his tie, “He had my father killed.”

The man, district attorney (DA), looked at him, “So you were going after him, for revenge?”

“I wanted him in jail. He’s a crime boss that everyone knows…” Minwoo stared at him.

“You were getting too close to finding him, so he kidnapped you?” The DA walked over to the witness stand.

“Yes.”

“Out of the three suspects here today, which one was keeping you hostage?”

“Kim Dongwan.” Minwoo looked at where he sat next to his lawyer.

Dongwan looked down at himself; his arm was in a sling, thankfully the bullet passed through, so his arm would heal in no time. The DA paced around, “How did you live, while being hostage?”

“Not all that bad.”

The judge looked at Minwoo as if he was insane, “Please add on to that, Detective Lee.”

Minwoo nodded, “Dongwan fed me…bathed me…let me sleep in his bed.”

“Did he ever hurt you?” The DA asked.

“While being held hostage by him I learned something about his behavior…”

“What is that?”

“While staying with him he had two panic attacks.”

The DA nodded, “No further questions.”

Dongwan’s lawyer stood up and walked over towards Minwoo, “What happened when he had these panic attacks?”

Minwoo looked at Dongwan again, “He would violently shake, cry and barely breathe.”

“Anything else?”

“During them he became violent.”

“Did he ever hurt you?”

“No…during one of them he destroyed his bedroom.”

“So you didn’t feel your life was in danger?”

“No.”

“No further questions.” He walked back to his seat.

The DA stood up, “Redirect your honor?”

“Granted.” The judge nodded.

The DA stood there, “Are you in love with the suspect?”

Dongwan’s lawyer stood up, “Objection!”

“I withdraw, your honor. No further questions.” The DA sat down.

Minwoo looked at the judge, “May I say something about Dongwan?”

“Go ahead.”

“Dongwan told me everything he went through while working under Mr. Mun.” Minwoo looked at Dongwan, “Eric forced Dongwan to have sex with him.”

“Objection!” The DA stood up.

The judge stared at Minwoo, “Continue…”

“He made Dongwan do things he didn’t want to do. And if Dongwan didn’t do those things…then Mr. Mun threatened to kill his sick mother. I’ve worked with rape victims before…Dongwan’s behavior of panic attacks is common in victims. Dongwan was forced to watch me…”

“Thank you detective…you may step down now.” The judge shooed him away.

\--  
“I joined when I was only twenty-one.” Junjin sat up straight, “Mr. Mun had hired me.”

“And what did you do for Mr. Mun?”

Junjin looked around the courtroom, “I was in charge of the drug trading system he had…and…”

“And what?”

“I was appointed to watch Mr. Mun and Dongwan while they did it.” He looked at Dongwan from across the room with a frown.

The DA nodded, “Did Dongwan enjoy it?”

“Objection!” The lawyer stood up.

“Rephrase counselor.” The judge stated.

“Describe what you saw.” The DA crossed his arms.

“It’s different every time…but…” Junjin sighed, “Each time Dongwan is tied and blindfolded. Mr. Mun would also whip him on some occasions.”  
\--  
“Did you ever know about Mr. Mun’s actions?”

Andy nodded, “Yes, everyone that worked under Mr. Mun did.”

“Did you ever hear him threaten his mother?”

“Yes. He even ordered Junjin to do it himself.” Andy sighed.  
\--

“I would like to call up the suspect in question, Kim Dongwan.” The DA said.

“Is that alright?” The judge looked over at Dongwan.

Dongwan lawyer nodded, “It’s fine with me, your honor.”

Dongwan sat at the witness stand, nervous. The DA walked over to the jury box, “How were you hired?”

“I wasn’t. My father sold me to Mr. Mun…before he was killed.” Dongwan gulped.

“Did Mr. Mun force you to have sex with him?”

“Yes, sir.” Dongwan looked at him, “At first I refused but he threatened to kill my mother. He tied me up and blindfolded me as he did…things to me.”

“You ever have panic attacks while working under him?”

“N-No…if I did I’d probably be dead.” Dongwan sighed, “I told Detective Lee everything about what I did with Mr. Mun…all my feelings that were inside came out in those panic attacks.”

“Do you trust Detective Lee?”

“Yes, I do.”

“Why?”

“He’s a detective…what is there not to trust?”

“Did you and Detective Lee do any of the things Eric did to you?”

“Objection!” Dongwan’s lawyer stood up.

“No further questions.” The DA sat down.

Dongwan’s lawyer walked over to the witness stand, “Where is your mother now?”

“Hospital.”

“Why?”

“She’s waiting for a heart transplant. Why I stayed with Mr. Mun to keep her alive with the cash he paid me.”

“Did you shoot Mr. Mun?”

“Yes.” He said plainly, “He threatened to kill me and my mother…”

“No further questions.” The lawyer sat back down.

\--  
“Has the jury reached a verdict?” The judge looked at them.

“Yes we have, your honor.”

“On the account of Kidnapping, how do you find?”

“Not guilty.”

“On the account of murder in the second degree, how do you find?”

“Not guilty.”

“On the account of assault, how do you find?”

“Guilty.”

The judge nodded, as the DA walked up to the judge handing him a paper. The judge looked over it and looked at Dongwan, “Kim Dongwan, under the circumstance that you were a victim under what the late Mr. Mun has done. I hereby sentence you to hundred hours of committee service along with regular visits to a psychiatrist. If you fail to do any of those you shall be thrown in jail, got it?”

Dongwan nodded, “Yes, your honor.”

“Court is adjourned!” The judge banged the gavel.

Minwoo watched as Dongwan was taken out of the room by an officer. He then looked at Junjin and Andy, “Your guys’ court date is soon…I’ll be testifying. Don’t worry…”

Junjin nodded before being taken away. Minwoo walked out of the courtroom and was greeted by Hyesung, “Hey.”

“How is his mother?”

“Not any better but we have the best officers over there.” Hyesung sighed, “Minwoo…”

“What?”

“You love him don’t you…Dongwan?” Hyesung followed him as he walked outside.

Minwoo put his sunglasses on and grinned, “And If I do?”

“The press will be all over you then…” Hyesung frowned.

Minwoo looked at him, “They’ll never know…”

“So you do then?”

Minwoo nodded, “I do.”

“Do you think he likes you?”

Minwoo shrugged, “No clue…we’ll see.”


	13. Chapter 13

_~Month Later~_

_“Wannie, I love you…”_

The words stuck with Minwoo, he had fallen for his captor. There was something about him that just made him want to like him. He walked down the street, holding a bouquet of flowers. He walked up the steps of a small house by a huge beautiful park. He knocked on the door and waited patiently.

The door opened revealing an older woman, “Oh, Minwoo!”

Minwoo smiled as she hugged and kissed her cheek, “Mom! How are you feeling?”

She kissed his cheek, “I’m doing well…are these for me?”

He nodded, “They sure are.” He handed her the flowers.

She invited him inside and walked into the kitchen to grab a vase. Minwoo sat down on a flowered sofa and looked around the room, “So you run any marathons lately?”

She came out with the vase of flowers and laughed, “Not lately.” She set the vase on the coffee table, “You thirsty?”

“If you have anything made, yes.” He smiled.

She went back in the kitchen and came back when a tray, she set it down, “Hope tea is alright?”

He nodded, “Of course it is, thank you.”

She took a sip and looked at him, “Go ahead and ask…”

He looked at her, “What?”

“You want to know how he is, right?” She smiled.

“I…yes I do.” He blushed a little.

“He’s been going to therapy and the way he carries himself improved. He is reliving what Eric did to him but talking about it again…but it’s helping. He hasn’t had any panic attacks anymore.” She leaned back in her seat, “He misses you…”

“Does he?”

“He talks about you every night…why are you avoiding him?” She stared at him.

“What do you mean?”

“You know the times he has to work and go to therapy. So you visit me at those hours. Why are you avoiding him?”

Minwoo took a sip of tea and set his cup down, “I guess I’m afraid to see him…”

“Why?”

“Well…I was afraid after the trial he wasn’t going to like me.” He sighed, “I had a feeling that he w-“

“The boy loves you, sweetie.” She bluntly said, “He told me about what you did to him in the shower or the bedroom.”

He blushed, “I was messing around with him. He was acting cute about it too.”

She laughed, “Both of you are cute.”

He smiled, “I have a question.”

“What is it?”

“Has he always calmed down when you pet his hair?”

She nodded, “There was this day where a bully at school messed with him. He came to me crying hysterically…that’s when I started to pet his hair. He calmed down…I have no clue where he got it.”

“Did he ever hum when you did it?”

“Hum? No…why?” She looked at him confused.

He blushed some more, “Well…when I did it he started to hum…like purring for humans I guess.”

“You must have the touch then.” She giggled, “Will you stay for dinner?”

He nodded, “I will…if he really misses me that much.”

\--

Dongwan walked into his mother’s place, where he was living, “Mom! I’m home!”

“In the dining room, Wannie!” She yelled.

He smiled, carrying a plastic bag, he walked towards the dining room, “I bought your favorite cake.”

“Aww…” She said as she came out of the room and grabbed the bag, “Go sit at the table, sweetie. I’ll bring out the pasta.”

He kissed his mother’s cheek, “You sure? I can get it.”

“Yes I am! Now go sit down like a good boy.” She shooed him off.

He smiled and walked to the dining room. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the figure sitting there. His eyes widened and his heart skipped a beat, “M-Minwoo?”

Minwoo grinned widely, “Wannie…”

He fell to his knees, he was shocked, he didn’t expect the bratty cop to be there. Minwoo was worried and rushed over to him, putting his hands on his shoulders, “You alright?” He started petting his hair.

Dongwan closed his eyes, “I’m…shocked…” He nuzzled against his hand, “You’re here…you came to see me…”

“I was here to visit mom…but she told me you missed me.” He smiled at the fact Dongwan was enjoying the petting of his hair.

Dongwan opened his eyes, “Why haven’t you visited me this past month?”

“The boy was afraid you didn’t like him.” Dongwan’s mother came in with a bowl of spaghetti, “Now stop petting my son, and come eat.”

They both blushed and sat at the table. She dished out the spaghetti and looked at Dongwan, “How was therapy today?”

Dongwan blinked, “W-What?”

She smiled, “Stop staring at Minwoo for a second and answer me. How was therapy?”

Dongwan blushed and stared at his food, “F-Fine…he says I’m doing well considering.”

“How’s your arm?” Minwoo looked at him, seeing his arm wasn’t in a sling anymore.

Dongwan couldn’t look at him, “It's better…” He ate a mouth full of spaghetti.

Minwoo nodded and ate some of his dinner, “This is really good, mom!”

Dongwan smiled goofily at the fact Minwoo called her ‘mom’. She smiled, “Thank you, sweetie!”

They finished up dinner, Dongwan’s mother grabbed their plate, “Go take a walk in the park, sweeties. Catch up and when you come back we’ll have cake, alright?”

They agreed and walked outside, to the back where the park was. They walked down a path in silence before Dongwan spoke, “M-Minwoo…”

“Yes, Wannie?” He looked at him.

“I’m glad you’re here…” He looked at him, “I did miss you…a lot.”

Minwoo stopped and pulled Dongwan into a hug, “Wannie…I was scared you didn’t like me. I mean…a lot happened.”

Dongwan pushed him away, “I love you…”

Minwoo grinned and kissed him lightly on the lips, “I love you too…”

Dongwan blushed when he felt Minwoo’s hands going for his pants, “Hey! We’re in public!” He pushed away.

Minwoo grinned, “Come on…no one is out!”

Dongwan ran away from him towards an area of trees, “Don’t touch me!”

Minwoo chased him, “Come on! You love me!”

He grabbed Dongwan, causing them both to fall to the ground. He smiled as he saw his face wasn’t that far from Dongwan’s. He kissed his lips, bringing his tongue into it. Dongwan groaned into the kiss and pushed him away, “N-Not here…”

Minwoo shook his head, “Yes, here.” He started petting his hair, “Wannie…I wanna make love to you.”

Dongwan blushed, “H-Here?”

He nodded, “Yes…please?”

Dongwan closed his eyes because of the petting, “Not in public…”

“Wannie…there are bushes and trees around us. No one will know…” He pecked his lips, “I want to make you mine…I love you.”

“B-But Eric…he…” Dongwan gulped.

“He’s gone Wannie. He doesn’t own you…” He kissed his neck, “You’re not longer some whore…you’re my beautiful boyfriend.”

Dongwan opened his eyes and smiled, “Can I claim you?”

Minwoo moaned, “I’d love that.” He rolled off of Dongwan.

“So you like being on top?” Minwoo teased as he licked his lips, “Fine with me.”

Dongwan climbed on top of him and laughed, “I do like being on top, Minwoo.”

Minwoo blinked but then he remembered and laughed, “Fine with me.”

Dongwan pulled off Minwoo’s shirt, along with his own. He sat up on his knees, “Will you…l-lick me? I don’t want to hurt you…”

Minwoo grinned and sat up undoing his pants, “Of course, Wannie.”

He pulled Dongwan’s pants down and smiled at the cock that was presented to him. He kissed the leaking tip, “Already? Such a naughty Wannie…”

Dongwan started petting Minwoo’s hair, “It’s all yours…”

Minwoo giggled before slowly putting Dongwan into his mouth. Dongwan moaned and moved his hips a bit, “M-Minwoo…”

Minwoo slid him out and laid back down, “I can’t wait…I want it in me…” He pulled off his own pants and spread his legs.

Dongwan groaned as he kicked off his own pants and shoes, he got into position, “I love you Minwoo…”

Minwoo arched his back as Dongwan entered him slowly, “Wannie! I l-love you…”

Dongwan leaned down and kissed him, not moving inside of Minwoo so he could get used to the feeling. He kissed Minwoo’s face all over, Minwoo moaned, “Wannie…claim me hard…”

“No…” Dongwan bit down on his own tongue.

“Please!! Give it to me!” Minwoo whined.

“Aww…there’s the bratty cop I love.” He teased as he slid out but not completely.

“Oh man…please Wannie…” Minwoo looked at him, “Love me…make love to me!”

Dongwan smiled as he pushed forward hard, claiming Minwoo. Minwoo yelled, “Yes! Do it again!”

Dongwan slid out again and slammed forward, he closed his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of being inside of Minwoo. He leaned down to lick one of the cop’s nipples before sucking it lightly. Minwoo squirmed around loving the feeling of Dongwan inside of him, loving how he was touching his body. He started to pet Dongwan’s hair as the man sucked on his nipple. The petting caused Dongwan to humped Minwoo harder and faster. Minwoo moaned, “Oh god…yes…harder…” He continued to pet his hair.

Dongwan growled as he nuzzled against Minwoo’s hand loving the petting. He moaned loudly as he cummed into Minwoo. The feeling caused Minwoo to clench around him tight, “Yes!!” He yelled loudly for anyone in the park to hear.

Dongwan collapsed on him, and pulled out with a disappointing groan, “M-Minwoo…”

Minwoo lifted him up and smiled, “I’m not done…”

Dongwan nodded and slid down to Minwoo’s cock which he took into his mouth. Minwoo moaned and gripped the man’s hair. He humped into Dongwan’s mouth as he started to pet his hair, “Oh Wannie…”

Dongwan started to hum, even with Minwoo in his mouth, because of the petting. The humming was tickling Minwoo and he giggled, “Gah Wannie! D-Don’t!”

Dongwan pulled away and nuzzled against Minwoo’s hand again still humming. Minwoo sat up and watched him, “Aww Kitty Wannie…”

Dongwan hummed some more before finding himself on his back; he opened his eyes, “Minwoo?”

“Time to make you mine…my kitty Wannie.” He smiled before slowly entering Dongwan, “Ahh! So tight…”

Dongwan arched his back, “Minwoo!”

“Wannie!” He humped him lightly before sending his seed into the man. He groaned, “Oh man…that was too early!”

Dongwan pulled him down for a kiss. Minwoo pulled out and sat Dongwan up, still kissing him. A cold breeze went by, causing their naked bodies to shake. Dongwan pulled away, blushing, “W-We better go back…for cake…”

Minwoo laughed, “Okay.”

They got dressed and walked back to Dongwan’s mother’s house, all while holding hands.

\--

“So…I’m guessing Minwoo will be around often.” Dongwan’s mother chuckled.

Dongwan blushed, “Mom…”

“Like I couldn’t hear you two! So loud…next time do it at home.” She smiled.

“M-Mom!” Minwoo’s face turned red.

“Now you two go take a shower…I’ll be in bed. Don’t be too loud.” She teased them as she left the room.

They took a shower, which involved Minwoo bathing Dongwan with his tongue. Then they laid there in Dongwan’s bed, cuddling. Minwoo was petting Dongwan’s hair, causing the man to hum. Dongwan stopped when he felt something metal being slapped on his wrist, “What the?!”

Minwoo snickered as he showed Dongwan the other handcuff was on his wrist, “Wanna play hostage?”

“Y-You…” Dongwan laughed and hugged him, “Gah I love you, my hostage.”

“I love you my kitty.” Minwoo kissed him sweetly.

_“Do you like Minwoo, sweetie?” She asked softly._

_Dongwan nodded, he had his head in his mother’s lap. She was petting his hair, “How much do you like him?”_

_“I love him…” He smiled._


End file.
